Motor vehicle tailgates designed to be automatically actuated are typically configured in such a way that one single power strut is usually situated on one side of the tailgate and a suspension strut is situated on the other side of the tailgate. Such systems typically have the disadvantage that the tailgate is twisted due to different torques on the two sides of the tailgate. As a result of this twisting, an offset is generally induced when the components of the closing mechanism engage into each other. The offset between the first closing element and the second closing element can be up to 7.5 mm. An offset in this order of magnitude is undesirable. This offset prevents the elements of the closing mechanism from engaging into each other for proper functioning and has the result that a closing of the tailgate may not be possible or the closing mechanism is subject to greater wear and stress. As a result of the offset, there is also the risk of the tailgate springing back during the closing procedure.
A system and a method for the dynamic braking of a tailgate closing system are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 8,103,416 B2. Yet another system for controlling an automatic actuation of a tailgate is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,719,356 B2, wherein two power struts are utilized, one on each side of the tailgate. The problem of the twisting of the tailgate therefore may not even occur in this case. Further variants for the automatic opening and closing of vehicle doors and, in particular, tailgates, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,336, WO 01/83924 A1, and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0039404 A1. None of the above-identified documents adequately address the problem of the offset of the closing mechanism occurring during automatic closing when only one power strut is utilized.
It would be desirable to provide for an advantageous method for automatically closing a tailgate of a motor vehicle and an advantageous device for automatically closing the tailgate.